A Good Day To Die Hard (M)
Outline Of The Movie A Good Day to Die Hard is a 2013 American action film directed by John Moore and written by Skip Woods. Featuring the John McClane character that was based on the protagonist of Nothing Lasts Forever by Roderick Thorp, it is the fifth installment in the Die Hard film series. Bruce Willis reprises the lead role of John McClane, who travels to Russia to help his estranged son, Jack out of prison, but is soon caught in the crossfire of a terrorist plot. There are also three more sequals to the series wich can be found on this Wikia: Die Hard 2 - Die Harder (M), Die Hard 3 - Die Hard With a Vengeance (M) and Die Hard 4 - Live Free Or Die Hard (M). Plot In Moscow, Russia, Viktor Chagarin, a high-ranking but corrupt Russian official, plans on incriminating political prisoner, former billionaire and government whistleblower Yuri Komarov without a fair trial when Komarov refuses to hand over a secret file believed to have convicting evidence against Chagarin. In a separate incident, Jack McClane is arrested as a result of an assassination but agrees to testify against Komarov for a shorter sentence. John McClane, who has not been in touch with his son for years, learns of Jack's situation and travels to Russia to help. When John arrives and approaches the courthouse that holds Jack and Komarov on trial, an explosion orchestrated by Chagarin and his henchmen occurs in the courthouse, and Jack breaks free with Komarov. Seeing his son, John confronts him, but their dispute is cut short when the henchmen, led by Alik, chase them on the streets of Moscow. John, Jack, and Komarov escape. Hiding in a safe house, John finds out that Jack has been a CIA Officer in an undercover operation for the past three years. Collins, Jack's partner, demands the file's location from Komarov so that the CIA can bring Chagarin down, but Collins is soon shot by Chagarin's men and dies, as John, Jack, and Komarov survive subsequent heavy gunfire and escape again. The trio then make their way to a hotel in the city to find the key to a vault containing the file. There, they meet Komarov's daughter, Irina, whom they earlier planned on joining with, but John grows suspicious of Irina. His suspicions are proven correct when Alik and his men crash in and tie John and Jack up, while Komarov is taken as a hostage, and Irina confesses to snitching on them for the "millions of dollars" to be gained. Jack breaks free of his ties, and the father and son duo fight back and succeed in killing most of the men. Alik and the rest of the henchmen come back on a Mil Mi-24 and try to kill John and Jack, but the two manage to escape. That night, the two steal a car full of firearms and drive to Chernobyl, Ukraine, which is the location of the vault that houses the file, as revealed earlier by Komarov at the safe house. When they arrive, they find that Komarov, Irina, and Alik have already arrived, but what they don't know is that on their way there, it was revealed that there was never a file in existence, and that the drawer with the file inside was actually the secret passage to a vault containing a large amount of weapons-grade uranium. Komarov kills Alik and calls Chagarin to tell him that he and Irina had manipulated the entire sequence of events since the beginning in an attempt to obtain the uranium and get revenge on Chagarin. Chagarin is then killed by a subordinate of Komarov's in disguise as a massager. At this point, John and Jack enter the vault, discover Komarov's true plot, and arrest him. Irina, with another henchman, comes to her father's aid, but before they can escape, Jack goes after Komarov, while John goes after Irina, who is escaping on a Mil Mi-26 helicopter. Irina tries to protect her father by firing the helicopter's cannons at Jack, but John is able to bring the helicopter out of balance by driving a truck in the hangar section, still shackled by a chain, out of the open rear ramp of the helicopter. Komarov remarks that Jack will get to watch his father die, and an enraged Jack hurls him off the rooftop, where Komarov falls into the spinning helicopter's rotors and is killed. John jumps off the helicopter and reunites with Jack inside the building. Wanting to avenge her father, Irina rams the helicopter into the building, wanting to kill John and Jack while killing herself as well. She unfortunately destroys the building and kills only herself and the pilot with her in the process, but John and Jack survive by leaping off the building and into a large pool of water. Afterwards, John and Jack return to New York. At the airport, they meet Lucy, John's oldest child and Jack's sister, and the reunited family walks off together. Cast Bruce Willis – John McClane John McClane.jpg|Jack McClane Jack McClane.jpg|Jack McClane Yuri Komarov.jpg|Yuri Komarov Lucy Gennero-McClane .jpg|Lucy McClane Irina.png|Irina Alik.png|Alik Jai Courtney – Jack McClane Sebastian Koch – Yuri Komarov Mary Elizabeth Winstead – Lucy McClane Yullya Snigir – Irina Rasha Bukvic – Alik Cole Hauser – Mike Collins (No Picture) Amaury Nolasco – Murphy (No Picture) Roman Luknar – Anton (No Picture) Category:M Category:Action Category:Die Hard Series Category:Movie Category:Family